The Halloween Town High
by monsterinthecloset04141996
Summary: Shannon Linda Mae Frankenstein is a new student at Halloween Town High and meets strange new people but also has a crush on one of them. If you want to find out the rest READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody out there this is Monster In The Closet, this is my very first story i have ever wrote on fanfiction so please be nice about your comments **

**This Story contains people from Yugioh **

**Yami Yugi: you people better be nice to her or else!**

**Seto: or else what?**

**Yami Yugi: or else i will mind crush you!**

**Monster in the closet: be nice you two.**

**Yugi: i'm excited that this is your first story, Monster! (Hugs Monster in the closet)**

**Monster in the closet: thanks Yugi**

**Yugi: Monster in the closet doesn't know anything that she mentions in any of the chapters**

* * *

><p>Being Normal was something I could never be, i wasn't like other teens and could do whatever they went. Mom says that i'm going to a special school for creatures like me. Oh, yeah i forgot to Mention that i'm Shannon Linda Mae Frankenstein and my father created me in his lab ages ago. But my father died just right after i was created, so it's just me and my mom, who is a vampire, it's a good thing i'm not a half vampire.I yawned as i gather my stuff for school. I'm kinda glad that the school didn't have uniforms, or otherwise my mother couldn't afford a uniform this school year. i have never really been to school before, because i have been home-schooled me since the first grade, but since this is 9th grade she thought that i should been in the Monster Academy this year. I stretched my pale blue arms as i headed downstairs to see my mom. My Mother was great at making potions and making dinner, she had red hair that was very curly and pale hazel eyes, but you never wanna piss her off though. She has a very bad temper and she might try to kill you.<p>

"Mother, is there anything else i need for Monster Academy?" I asked her as she stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands on the wash cloth

"No, but you to pick some things around Halloween Town before you go to Monster Academy in a few days." She says

* * *

><p>As i was brushing my hair as i got ready for bed, mom had told me that i was gonna start school sometime next week and i'm kinda excited about it and i'm also scared about it as well. it's going to be a hard time for me to understand some of the work that i have to do at school, but overall i think it will be great. I lay on my soft bed as i fell asleep to the sound of my music playing on the radio.<p>

(Time Skip)

A week later

Mom told me to use the portal in the basement in order to get to Halloween Town. Me and my mother headed downstairs to the basement, as we got there my mother started to cry about me leaving and how i was growing up. it was a good thing we weren't in Halloween Town or otherwise, i would have blushed really bad.

"Mom, i will be alright. i'm not gonna be gone forever, i will come and visit you on breaks and other things like that." i said to her as she wiped the tears from her eyes and give me a hug

"I know i know, but still going to miss my baby." Mother says as she hugs me and continues to cry.

I started walking into the portal, making my way to Halloween Town. I finally made it to Halloween Town and i right away noticed that how Halloween Town is so different it is to the human world. I started walking around the town, noticing that people were staring at me. I was kinda excited about going to school finally, i sighed as i made my way towards Monster Academy. I was following the directions to get the office to sign in for being a new student and all. As i was doing this i bumped into someone during this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about bumping into you, mister." i said as i look up and saw a very handsome Egyptian man with a golden tan with star-shaped hair in colors of red, black and blonde.

"It's not a problem, miss. I'm Atem Nassar by the way. What is yours?" Atem asks as I blushed badly

"I'm Shannon Linda Mae Frankenstein." I said as I headed inside the office to signed in

This year was gonna be great...

* * *

><p>Well this is the end of Chapter one. i know it's kinda short but the next chapters are gonna be longer.<p>

Nice comments plz

See you in later chapters :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Monster in the closet again**

** Thank you for all of reviews last time**

**Yugi: Monster you did great on the last chapter good luck on this one**

**Monster in the closet: thanks Yugi**

**Yugi: Monster doesn't know anything in this story**

* * *

><p>I signed as I waited in line at the office, I didn't think that there was a lot of new creatures signing up for Monster Academy. After a few minutes of waiting in line, they called me into the office to meet with the principal. I walked in quietly, as I saw the principal looking at different papers. I coughed to get his attention.<p>

"You must be Shannon Linda Mae Frankenstein, am I right?" the man says to me and I nodded my head

"Yes, I am. Mister...?" I said

"Mr. Hyde" He says as he shook hands with me

"I knew your mother, when we were younger. How is she doing by the way?" Mr. Hyde says as looked at my record of being home-schooled

"She is doing pretty I guess. She is crazy at making potions I can tell you that much." I said as I laughed a little and Mr. Hyde did as well

"Back in the day, She was the best out of everybody in our homeroom." He says as he hands me a couple of papers to sign

I sat there as looked over the papers before I signed them and handed them back to Mr. Hyde

"You are aware that you will be sharing a room with different girls, right?" He asks and I nodded my head

"That's good, i don't have to worry about explaining that to you, also while we are on that subject, i need to tell you some things to watch out for around the school. First off, stay away from the graveyard area, next don't be around the old gym right by the graveyard because it is under construction right now and finally do not go to the basement of this school. And your classes start around 7:30 in the evening, dinner is at 9:30 and you have an hour of eating and doing what you want to do. Well, i hope you have a great rest of the day. Feel free to come by my office if you need anything at all goodbye." Mr. Hyde said as he led me out the door and call the next person in.

* * *

><p>I was trying to find the room i was staying, when I bumped into someone. "Man, i have been doing that a lot." I thought as I brushed myself<p>

"I'm so sorry about i didn't see you there." I said as looked at the person in front of me

This Boy was very small for his age, he kinda remind me of a little kid. He had star-shaped hair that was red and black and his bangs were blonde, his eyes were a deep purple eyes.

"It's is quiet alright, Miss. I'm Yugi Motou by the way. What is your name?" Yugi says to me

"I'm Shannon Linda Mae Frankenstein, nice to meet you." I said as i helped him get his papers that fell to the floor

"Your new as well?" Yugi asked me as I nodded my head

"I'm having trouble finding my room." I said as I handed him my room number to him, so could looked at it.

"I know where that room is follow me." Yugi says as i followed him down the hallway.

"Well, here it is Shannon. I hope i have classes with this year, have a good day." Yugi says as he walks away to find his room

* * *

><p>I walked into the room and saw three other girls in there. The one i saw was a girl that had long light brown hair and golden brown eyes, the next one had dark brown hair like i do and dark green eyes. and the last one had blonde hair and light purple eyes.<p>

"Hello, there darling. I'm Mai Valentine and I'm a siren." the blonde says as shook my hand

"HI! I'm Mana Nakao and I'm a magician." The dark hair girl said

"And I'm Serenity Wheeler and I'm a werewolf like my brother." Light brown haired girl said

"Well, I'm Shannon Linda Mae Frankenstein. It's nice to meet my new roommates." I said as headed towards the bed that wasn't taken and put my stuff on it.

We sat around talking about different places that we live at and among other things as well. I kinda spaced out while they were talking about, I was thinking of that boy that ran into earlier that day. Mai noticed that I was spacing out on their conservation and she shook me a little bit.

"What are you thinking about, Shannon?" Mai asked me as I turned my attention back towards them

Well, i bumped into this boy earlier and his name was Atem. Do you girls know of him?" I asked as they give me shocked expressions on their faces.

"I can't believe you don't know who he is. He is the twin brother to Yami Nassar. Those two are very popular guys in the whole school, they moved here two years ago." Mai says as I put some of my stuff into the closet.

* * *

><p>I was walking to my first class, when someone knocked my books out of my arms. I turned my head and saw two guys I haven't seen before, I went to get my books when one of them kicked the books away.<p>

"Hey, I'm trying to get to class right now!" I yelled at them as they laughed at me as I try to get my books when the other one blocked my path.

"I don't care what you are trying to do, you are a freshman and We want to picked on you." One of them said as they started cornered me in the hallway.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your know size!" a Familiar voice said as they backed away from me and ran off

I went to grab my books when someone beat me to it, I looked up and saw Atem standing there with a group of friends. I blushed slightly and Atem gave me a soft smile.

"You shouldn't let people pick on you like that." He says as he handed my books back

"Wait before you go, i want to give you this." Atem says as he handed me a rose and blush slightly as he walked away and i walked to my class.

Well this is the end of the chapter

please good comments

See you guys in the next chapter


End file.
